The Little Guy/Gallery
Westley, the smallest and youngest member of Lord Hater's Watchdog army, accidently gets left behind during a search for Wander and Sylvia, and winds up meeting them as well. Westley has Wander and Sylvia be his prisoners so he can return to Lord Hater, but spending time with them eventually causes a big change in heart. The Watchdogs' Wake Up Call Lord Hater's ship sleeping.jpg|Lord Hater's ship can sleep? S1e7 Lord Hater in bed.jpg|The sleeping evildoer S1e7 Watchdog sleeping quarters entrance.jpg|Even the Watchdogs need sleep. Watchdog Meeting Going to posts / Westley's separation Wander and Sylvia's Chase Scene S1e7 Wander and Sylvia relax.jpg|Time to relax! Meeting Westley Westley before Sylvia saves him.jpg|Still hangin' Westley hooked.jpg|HELP!!! I'M HOOKED!!! Sylvia having saved Westley.jpg|Sylvia to the rescue! Wander acting like he's shocked to see Westley.jpg|What is this?! s1e7 Wander play-acting.jpg|"Oh, no!" s1e7 Wander play-acting 2.jpg|"A Watchdog!" s1e7 Wander play-acting 3.jpg|"How..." s1e7 Wander play-acting 4.jpg|"...dreadful!" s1e7 Sylvia play-acting.jpg|"I hope he does not take us prisoner, and then use us to make Hater come and rescue him. That truly would be a dark day for Wander and Sylvia." Westley ready to tie up Wander and Sylvia.jpg|That's enough, now! Westley ties up Wander.jpg|You're mine, now. Westley ties up Sylvia.jpg|You, too! Westley having tied up Wander and Sylvia.jpg|"Okay, reach for the sky!" Choosing a Path S1e7 birds flying.jpg|Such a nice day... S1e7 Westley, Wander and Sylvia in jungle.jpg|...for being prisoners, that is. S1e7 Westley checking locater.jpg|Westley's working away. S1e7 Westley wait up.jpg|Huh? S1e7 Westley catches up.jpg|Hey! Wait for me! S1e7 Westley caught up.jpg|Phew. S1e7 Wander looking back.jpg|Wander's thinking good things, now. S1e7 Wander 'isn't this the most'.jpg|"Isn't this the most..." The most amazing of amazing days.jpg|"...amazing of amazing days..." S1e7 Wander 'Westley ol' pal'.jpg|"...Westley ol'..." S1e7 Wander 'Westley ol' pal' 2.jpg|"...pal?" S1e7 Wander looks over at Sylvia.jpg|What do you think, Syl? S1e7 Sylvia doesn't think so.jpg|Sylvia's not enjoying this. S1e7 Sylvia ugh.jpg|Annoyed Sylvia S1e7 Sylvia ugh 2.jpg|I can't believe I'm doing this! S1e7 Wander 'i mean'.jpg|"I mean..." S1e7 Wander 'at this place'.jpg|"Look at this place!" Look at that crazy guy!.jpg|"Look at that crazy guy!" And that thing!.jpg|"And that thing!" S1e7 Wander 'what's that all about'.jpg|"What's that all about?" Westley doesn't pay attention to Wander.jpg|"Bet'cha don't get a chance to see this kind of thing very much." (Westley's not paying attention) S1e7 Wander close to the screen.jpg|"Do ya, Wes -- " Westley's hand in front of Wander's face.jpg|STOP! S1e7 Westley runs off.jpg|I gotta see something. Westley at a crossroads.jpg|Which way do we go? Westley looks at a cave with bats.jpg|Eek! Bats! Westley looks at a road with butterflies.jpg|Aww! Butterflies! S1e7 Westey can't decide.jpg|Left? Right? Which way? S1e7 Wander ooooh.jpg|"Ooooh!" Wander sees the peaceful road.jpg|"Would ya look at that?" S1e7 Wander 'ya know'.jpg|"Ya know..." S1e7 Wander 'if we take that'.jpg|"If we take that path..." S1e7 Wander 'over there'.jpg|"...over there..." S1e7 Wander 'we'd get to see'.jpg|"I bet we'd get to see some..." S1e7 Wander 'incredible things'.jpg|"...incredible things!" Could be a lot of fun!.jpg|"Could be a lot of fun!" Wander wants to take the peaceful road.jpg|What do you say? S1e7 Westley not amused.jpg|Westley's not pleased Wander likes the peaceful road.jpg|This road: Yes!!! Wander does not like the road with the cave.jpg|That road: Big NO. Through the cave Westley's Good/Bad Montage The Mountain Westley's Soup Moment Lord Hater Arrives / Westley's Betrayal Medal of Evil Security Camera Westley's "Memorial" Westley Reformed / If You Wander Over Yonder S1e7 Dawn sky.jpg|Dawn is breaking. S1e7 Sylvia and Wander on hill.jpg|The two relax once more. You think we got away with it?.jpg|"Ya think we got away with it?" We're still sitting here.jpg|"Well, we're still sittin' here." S1e7 Sylvia aren't we.jpg|"Aren't we?" Happy they got away with it.jpg|Yes, we are. S1e7 Westley carrying firewood.jpg|"Of course, it worked!" Westley helps with the fire.jpg|Here, let me help. Westley helps with the fire 2.jpg|How nice of him to keep the fire blazing! Westley was studying Hater's ship.jpg|"I've been studying Hater's ship." Westley explains what the security cameras will show.jpg|"All his cameras will see is me getting sucked out into space trying to stop you guys!" Westley will be remembered as a hero.jpg|"I'll probably be remembered as a hero, or something dumb like that." S1e7 Wander about to sing.jpg|Want some music? S1e7 close up of Wander's banjo.jpg|Strummin' on that old banjo S1e7 Wander beginning song.jpg|And the song begins. S1e7 Wander oh.jpg|"Oh..." S1e7 Wander sings.jpg|"Wander over Yonder," S1e7 Sylvia shaking her head.jpg|"And check out this and that." S1e7 Sylvia during the song.jpg|Listening to her singing partner. S1e7 Sylvia putting out the fire.jpg|Time to put out the fire. S1e7 Sylvia putting out the fire 2.jpg|"If you Wander..." S1e7 Wander taking his hat off.jpg|"...over..." Wander holds his hat before Westley.jpg|"...Yonder," Westley reaches into Wander's hat.jpg|What will you get? Westley getting his star hat.jpg|Ooh! A star hat! Westley getting his star hat 2.jpg|Congrats Westley, now you're a space traveler like Wander. S1e7 Westley putting on star hat.jpg|"Best be sure..." S1e7 Westley putting on star hat 2.jpg|"...to wear..." S1e7 Westley putting on star hat 3.jpg|"...your hat." Sylvia, Westley and Wander watching the sunrise.jpg|"All the things that you will see, and you certainly will be free." S1e7 Wander strumming and singing.jpg|"If you Wander over Yonder," S1e7 Westley riding Sylvia.jpg|"Just you and me!" S1e7 Westley sees something.jpg|Something alerts Westley. Lord Hater's ship coming toward Westley.jpg|Incoming! Sylvia, Westley and Wander before hiding.jpg|"If the darkness comes a creepin'," Sylvia, Westley and Wander go to hide.jpg|Hide! Westley, Wander and Sylvia jump into the snow.jpg|Jump in! Sylvia, Westley and Wander disguised as a snowman.jpg|It's a Sylvia-Westley-Wander snowman! Lord Hater's ship flies over the 'snowman'.jpg|"And you're feelin' down," Sylvia, Westley and Wander disguised as a snowman 2.jpg|"Just Wander over Yonder..." Sylvia, Westley and Wander shed snowman disguise.jpg|Phew, he's gone. Sylvia, Westley and Wander see the ship fly away.jpg|Watching the ship leave S1e7 Westley armed a final time.jpg|Westley is about to fire... S1e7 Westley's blaster realization.jpg|"And turn your life around!" S1e7 Westley's blaster realization 2.jpg|Realization Westley about to throw his blaster away.jpg|"Oh!" Westley throws away his blaster.jpg|Toss it! Westley having tossed his blaster.jpg|I no longer need the blaster now that I'm reformed. Westley's blaster hits a tree.jpg|"Wander over Yonder." S1e7 Nuts fell on the ground.jpg|Fallen nuts! S1e7 Pile of nuts.jpg|Who wants some? S1e7 Squirrels eating.jpg|Hungry squirrels S1e7 One squirrel is left out.jpg|One of them didn't get to eat S1e7 Sad squirrel.jpg|A sad squirrel S1e7 Westley helping a squirrel.jpg|"Be sure to lend a hand." S1e7 Westley helping a squirrel 2.jpg|Want a nut? S1e7 Westley helping a squirrel 3.jpg|The squirrel takes it. S1e7 Westley helping a squirrel 4.jpg|Westley's first good deed! Squirrel kisses Westley.jpg|Getting a kiss from the squirrel Westley sees the squirrel off.jpg|Westley feels welcome. S1e7 Wander with Westley in song.jpg|"All your helpful," S1e7 Wander with Westley in song 2.jpg|Give me the good stuff! Westley looks up to Wander.jpg|"Friendly, good deeds..." Wander Westley Sylvia hug.jpg|A big hug Wander Westley Sylvia hug 2.jpg|They are all now the best of friends. S1e7 Westley, Wander and Sylvia together in the song.jpg|"Will spread across the land." Westley, Wander and Sylvia depart each other.jpg|Time to leave. S1e7 Wander and Sylvia leave Westley.jpg|"All your helpful..." S1e7 Wander and Sylvia leave Westley 2.jpg|"...friendly..." S1e7 Wander and Sylvia leave Westley 3.jpg|"...good deeds..." S1e7 Wander and Sylvia leave Westley 4.jpg|"...will..." S1e7 Wander and Sylvia leave Westley 5.jpg|"...spread across..." S1e7 Wander and Sylvia leave Westley 6.jpg|"...the land!" S1e7 Wander and Sylvia leave Westley 7.jpg|Good-bye, Westley! S1e7 Westley end shot 1.jpg|"The reformed Watchdog is ready to travel like Wander and Sylvia. S1e7 Westley end shot 2.jpg|"Doodly doo doo doo doo!" S1e7 Westley end shot 3.jpg|"Woo!" Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries